Joining
by irishgal1
Summary: Zuko tries to gain the Gaang trust.-DEAD-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After their defeat at The Fire Nation, Aang along with Katara, Sokka, and Toph, and the new member of the Gaang, Haru, Teo and The Duke, flew to the Western Air Temple. All were quite thinking of the one's they left behind. Katara was resting on the Appa's saddle looking out at the passing sky. She squinted her eyes as she looked out.

"What is that?" She said seeing something in the distance following them.

Sokka walked over and looked out to see what his sister was looking at.

"It looks like a war balloon." Teo said, looking along with them.

"Why would there be a war balloon following us?" Sokka asked

" Do you really want an answer genius" Toph said.

"No I mean, there is no reason for one to be following us for this long." Sokka explained to Toph, "If they've been following us since we left the capital then they should have already attacked us."

"Maybe it's a tracker." Haru said, "Following us then reporting back to tell others where we are going."

"Either way" Aang spoke up, "We can't have it follow us. The Western Air Temple is the closest, and safest place to rest until we plan our next attack."

"Aang, Katara," Sokka spoke up, "We need you to make a cloud cover up. See if we can get it off our trail."

Aang stood up as Sokka took Appa's reigns. Together, Katara and Aang bended the clouds around Appa.

It wasn't long before they reached the Western Air Temple. Toph lifted her hand up and made a platform for everyone to get off Appa. Haru and Sokka helped Teo off, and The Duck jumped on the plat form with them. Katara got off Appa, still looking out in the distance.

Aang slide off Appa and walked over to Katara. "I'm sure we lost it."

"Something is me is telling me we haven't."

"So what do want us to do." Sokka said as he walked over to Katara.

"Maybe one of us should stand guard each night?" Aang said "Not just because of the war balloon, but just for the sake of it. We cannot risk anyone knowing we are here."

"I'll take the first night." Katara said.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, "I was going to suggest I would..."

"No Aang," Katara said, "I want you to get some sleep. Everyone else too. We all had a long day, I don't mind staying up."

Everyone one looked around. No one was complaining, and if Katara wanted to, none of them had a problem. They all started to get ready to go to sleep. Unpacking their belongings.

"Hey Teo," Sokka said, "First thing tomorrow, I promise you I'm gonna build you a chair. Might not be like your Dad's but It'll do."

"Really? Thanks Sokka " Teo smiled

"Katara are you sure you don't want me to stay up with you?" Haru asked

"I'm fine Haru." Katara said, "Good night everyone."

It was late, and after their long day Katara was exhausted. She didn't mind volunteering to stay up and keep watch. However she dozed off for a bit that night. She awoke with a start. She thought she heard something. She grabbed her water skin and headed over to where she thought she heard the noise. She moved away a tree to see the War Balloon that had been following them. No one was in it. Where were they,

"It's you." She heard a voice say. It didn't take Katara long to recognize the voice. She turned around to see Zuko standing right behind her. She opened her water skin and shot a stream of water at him, knocking him off the cliff. Katara ran over to the side to see Zuko holding on to the ledge. "Listen I have to talk to you about something! Please just let me explain myself."

Katara could have easily walked away leaving Zuko to fall to his death. But she gave a sigh and reached out her hand, pulling Zuko up. "Are you alright?" She asked

"Yes," He said catching his breath.

"Good." Katara said, right before pulling out a water wipe hitting Zuko.

"What was that for?"

"That was for attacking my village," She struck him again with a water blast, "That's for what happen at the North Pole." She created Ice disk and threw them at Zuko, to which he dodge, "That is for tying me to a tree." She created an ice dagger and and threw it toward Zuko, catching the collar of his shirt, pinning him to a tree. "And that is for what happen at Ba Sing Se."

"Are you done?"

She created one more ice dagger and walked up to Zuko. With the dagger in his face she asked "Why are you here? It's bad enough that all of our fathers were captured today, now you've come and you are going to report back to your father about where Aang is?"

"Will you shut up you Water Peasants!"

"Yeah I am so going to listen to you now after you insulted me."

"Look I don't know your name what am I suppose to say."

"How about 'Hey what's your name.'" Katara said, "And it's Katara by the way."

"Fine, Katara," Zuko said, "I need to talk to the Avatar."

"Why?"

"I just need to tell him something."

Katara thought about it for bit. She looked at Zuko, who actually looked quite pitiful pinned to the tree. She sighed, "Fine," An Idea came across her head, "But I'm staying with you two."

"Aang...Aang walk up."

Aang slowly opened his eyes. He saw two figures standing over him. He rubbed his eyes to see that it was Katara with Zuko! Aang jumped up "AHHH" he yelled walking everyone up.

Sokka woke up and saw Zuko. He grabbed his sword and ran toward Zuko grabbing his through and pinning him against the wall. "Toph, Haru, hold him down."

Toph and Haru hit the wall creating hand cuffs. Sokka had his sward right on Zuko's through. The Duke was there also with his spear.

"What do you want?" Sokka said though his teeth.

"I've just want to talk to the Avatar." Zuko said

Everyone turned toward Toph. She shrugged. "It's the truth, thought I still don' believe it. If he is as a good liar as his sister."

"It is the truth!" Zuko said louder.

"Well Lets let him hear what he has to say." Aang said. Aang knobbed and Haru removed the hand cuff and Sokka and The Duke backed away

"I'm going to stay with you two." Katara said, "Toph you better stay too." Everyone left, them. Zuko turned to Katara. She looked like she was getting in a waterbending stance. But she had no water near her, what was she doing. She raised her hands up and Zuko arms and legs locked. Then in one move she moved her hand down and Zuko fell to his knees. "You are going to say what you need to say. You are not going to move and Toph will make sure you are telling the truth."

"What are you doing?" Zuko said through his teeth,

"Talk."

Zuko sighed."...want to join you."

"Wait...What?" Aang said

"I want to join you, and help you defeat my father."

Aang and Katara looked toward Toph, who's mouth hung open. They took that as he was telling the truth.

"Why?" Aang asked, "I mean, since I been here, you've been chasing me and my friends around the world. You kidnapped me, and helped the fall of Ba Sing Se."

"Hey I rescued you from Zhoa also."

"So you can capture me and bring me to your father." Aang said. "So why now?"

Zuko turned his head to see Katara still standing over him. He sighed " I want to help regain peace in this world. I'm sure my Great-Granfather would have wanted it."

"Fire Lord Sozin?" Aang asked

Zuko sighed once more, "Avatar Roku."

"WHAT!" They heard Sokka scream.

"Sokka how long have you been standing there?" Katara asked putting her hand down, freeing Zuko.

"Since I saw you blood bender the angry jerk."

"Ok one," Zuko said getting up facing Katara, "Blood bending."

"Don't mention it please." Katara said in a soft voice.

"And two, " Zuko said facing Sokka "Why were you listening.

"You think I let you, Mr. Angry-Pony-Tail-Freak anywhere near Aang"

"Will you shut you you Water Tribe Idiot."

"Alright quite!" Aang said getting up. "If Toph say's Zuko is telling the truth, then he can be trusted."

"Are you crazy Aang!" Sokka said. "How can we trust what this jerk has put us through."

" Alright enough!" Katara yelled. "Look I don't trust Zuko as much as you all do. But, "She sighed and looked toward Zuko, " Something tells me we should."

The Duke raised his hand, "So what are we going to do now?"

"The only thing we can do is get some sleep." Aang said.

"No way am I sleeping with that jerk 5 feet from me." Sokka said pointing to Zuko.

"Idea!" Toph perked up. She punched the wall creating handcuffs for Zuko. "Problem solved"

"What problem is that?" Zuko said toward Toph.

"You won't try any funny business." Toph Smiled as she laid down

"Alright guys" Aang yawned, "Lets get some sleep. In the morning, we are going to set up some ground rules

Zuko went to close his eyes but before he heard a "psst" He looked up to see Sokka. His eyes were narrowed, as he gave Zuko the "I'm watching you" sign, Sokka laid back down. Zuko rolled his eyes then fell the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I hate authors note, as you probably know. But I must say something...I am quite surprised people even like this story! Really this first chapter was written in 10 min the day of "The Day Of Black Sun" aired I was expecting to get comments like "OMG That would sooo never happen!" But I am very grateful for all the comments you guys have been leaving. Thank you. Also one more thing I want to point out...this will not be a "shipping" Fanfic. Granted yea, Aang's crush on Katara is still there and so is Toph's crush on Sokka (and Haru's crush on Katara as well) But I wanted to do a story that was minimal,if not no, shipping.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Zuko opened his eyes the next morning to see the earthbender kid with the mustache, and the water tribe idiot standing over him. "Were you two standing there all night."

"Only for about an hour." Sokka said.

"Well if you're up can you let me go."

"Nope." Sokka bluntly said.

Zuko turned toward Haru, but he shook his head.

Katara woke up and saw Haru and Sokka up. She then looked toward Zuko and frowned. "Oh for the love of Tui!" She said. "You couldn't let him down."

"We didn't want to." Sokka snickered. Trying to get a fire started

"Haru, please let him down."

Haru looked toward Katara, then to Sokka, then to Katara again. He sighed and walked over to Zuko. He punched the wall and the hand cuffs crumbled. Zuko dropped his arms to his side, and gave a nob to Haru. Zuko walked over to the a distressed Sokka trying to start a fire.

"You want help?" Zuko asked.

"Not from you." Sokka growled.

It wasn't long before the others had woken up. And yet the fire wasn't even started. Stomachs around them rumbled. Sokka still sat there with two sticks, not getting very far.

"Will you just let Princy-pants light to fire Snoozles!" Toph yelled.

Sokka sighed and threw the stick, then crossed his arms. Zuko held out his hand and light the fire. After breakfast was made and everyone had eaten, Aang stood up and decided to lay out some rules.

"Ok, so now that Zuko has joined us, we must lay out some ground rules. Rule number one, everyone must refer to each other by their first name. No nicknames and no insults."

"HA!" Sokka laughed right into Zuko's face.

"Sokka, that was also directed to you too." Aang said

"HA!" Zuko said in Sokka's face, mocking him.

"Second, everyone has to help out around here." Aang went on, "No slacking off from anyone. This also goes with planning for the next invasion, everyone needs to help out with that. Finally, I have a question for Zuko. " Aang sighed, "Zuko, as you know it's the Avatar destiny to..."

"NO!" Sokka yelled.

"You didn't let Aang finish his question." Katara snapped.

"He doesn't need too." Sokka said, "I know what he is going to ask. 'Zuko can you teach me firebending?"

"Sure." Zuko shrugged

Sokka's mouth hung open. "Wha..."

"Sokka, who else is around to teach me firebendeing" Aang said as he sat down.

"You don't need to learn it!" Sokka said getting up, "I told you it was a stupid element!" Zuko looked up at Sokka, he just looked back and scowled at him. Sokka sighed "I have things to do. Come on Teo," He said as he helped Teo up, "I'll build you that chair I promised."

"Can I come too Sokka?" The Duke asked

"Sure you can" Sokka smiled, before giving one last scowl to Zuko.

"I'm going off to look around the temple. "Katara said getting up, "Maybe I'll find something that would help the next invasion."

"I'll go with you Katara." Haru said standing up and following Katara.

"I got to clear my mind after yesterday." Aang said, "I'll be meditating."

Zuko was left alone with Toph. She sat across from him with her arms crossed. "So..." Zuko said, "You are Toph right?"

"Yep," she said, "Toph is my name Pincey-Pants."

"What happen to no nicknames?"

"Twinkle Toes isn't here Princy-Pants." She had this smirk on her face that he had seen from Azula so many times before. "So...How's your uncle?"

"Why do you ask?

"Well after you betrayed him like you did in Ba Sing Se, I just wanted know how he is."

Zuko sighed, "He was sent to prison that day. I seen him a few times, for a while he said nothing to me. Until I found out about Avatar Roku. Then on the day of black sun I wanted to free him. Have him and me join the Avatar..I mean Aang."

"So I guess you didn't

Zuko sighed, "He supposedly broke himself out."

"Well what'd you expect?"

"What do you mean."

"You uncle is the Dragon of the West!" Toph said standing up and walking over Zuko. "Do you think he would need your help?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised he did."

"Well we have to go find him." Toph said as she turned her back on Zuko.

"I thought you said he didn't need my help."

"This is different," Toph said, "I know you need him right?"

Zuko sighed "He has been more of a father to me then my own father, he taught me everything I know."

" Well he might need you for the same reason." Toph got up and went over to to where Sokka and Teo went.

Zuko sat there for a while. He tired to think how could his uncle need him? He tried to think of the past three years of his banishment, and how his uncle stood by him. Even risked his own place in the royal family just to come with him. But why, Zuko thought. Then a thought came into his head of something his uncle told him. "Ever since I lost my son...I think of you as my own." He could remember that day clearly. The day that he and his uncle became fugitives of the fire nation. Zuko let out one more sigh and got up from the camp sight. He thought for a second. Should he follow that blind girl. Though she was heading over to where to idiot went to build that kid's chair. He knew that idiot, wouldn't let him hear the end of everything he's put them through. But if he was going to join them, he has to make amends with everyone. He got up and shook his head,

"Can't believe I'm going to do this." He said quietly before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok, The Duke, hand me the rock."

"Which rock?" The Duke looked at the small pile of tools/rocks.

"The one I used for a hammer" The small child warrior handed him a flat rock

with a few indents in the center, showing prior use, hoping that it was the

one he wanted. Without so much as a second glance, Sokka continued his work.

"You don't have to this Sokka. I'm sure I can be fine..." Teo looked

worriedly at the rock and at Sokka's already bandaged and throbbing

fingers.

"Hey I promised you a chair and I'm going to make you one!" narrowly

missing another finger, Sokka continued building a make-shift chair for Teo

with an indignant look on his face.

Toph heard the three boys more than she felt them. She smirked at Sokka's

foolishness and he hit another finger with a yelp. She knew Teo was there, as

he was the only one that was not moving his legs, and The Duke was the

smallest one in the little family of sorts, so it was not hard to spot him in

a crowd so to speak. Walking over to the little group, Toph sat down next to

Teo.

"How's it coming along?" She asked

"Um..." Teo hesitated, "Great."

"And by great," The Duke said, rolling his eyes, "I think he means

terrible."

"Hey! "Sokka said indignantly, "This is going to be the best wheel chair Teo

has ever had!" Teo gave a nervous smile, and then looked towards Toph.

"So, spent some time with that Zuko kid?" Teo really didn't want to see

Sokka hitting another finger.

"Yeah," Toph said, lying out. "I guess he's alright. Just gotta beat some

sense into that boy." She stared blankly at a cloud over head, obviously not

really seeing it.

"Or just gotta beat him" Sokka smirked as the others laughed, already knowing

about 'redeeming his honor' shtick.

Toph got up quickly and looked over her shoulder. "What are you trying to

stalk me?" partly serious and partly sarcastic. The others looked up as they

saw Zuko standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I just figured I should probably talk to Sooka"

"It's Sokka." He corrected.

"Whatever," Zuko said. He walked closer to the group. It was a bit awkward as

everyone avoided eye contact with him. "So...Teo right."

Teo looked up, "Yeah?"

"So..." Zuko was trying to find the right words to ask him, but he didn't

want to try and offend Teo. It's bad enough that everyone else hated him,

"How

did..."

"A flood," Teo said. " I was hurt badly and my mother was killed." Teo seemed

very short with Zuko.

Zuko looked toward the kid in the helmet. The kid sniffled and wiped his nose

with his arm. "The Duke right?" Zuko asked

The Duke nodded. "Yep, The Duke's my name, former Freedom Fighter's the

game..."

"Freedom Fighter?" Zuko's good eyebrow perked up, "As in Jet?"

Sokka and Toph perked up at that the mentioning of Jet.

"How do you know Jet?" Sokka asked

"I met him in Ba Sing Se." Zuko said. He looked at Sokka who in turn looked

at Toph.

"Hey The Duke," Sokka said, "I need more rocks."

"But you got plenty right here." The Duke said motioning to the pile he

painstakingly made so it wouldn't topple over.

"Well I need more!" The Duke got up and walked away, following Sokka's

orders. Sokka waited till he was out of ear shot, then turned to Zuko." So you

met Jet in Ba Sing Se?"

"We met on the boat there, helped a few people. When we got to Ba Sing Se, my

uncle was stupid enough to heat a cup of tea. Jet noticed. He tried to

convince others my uncle and I were fire benders, but got arrested for

starting a riot.

"So it's your fault then." Sokka accused.

"What's my fault?" Zuko immediately took the defensive.

"What happen in Lake Laogai?" Sokka said, then he sighed, "Never mind." He

continued to work on Teo's chair. Teo looked from one teenager to the other,

having no clue as to what was going on.

"Lake Laogai?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Yeah," Toph said, "It was a big headquarters under a lake that the Dai Li

used as a prison." She fiddled with a blade of grass.

"Yeah, I know about it." Zuko said, adverting his eyes.

" How do you know about it?" Sokka said. "Wait a minute...YOU WERE

BRAINWASHED BY THE DAI LI SO YOU CAN TAKE AANG BACK TO THE FIRE NATION!" Sokka

yelled as he stood up pointing his finger in Zuko's face.

"No I wasn't." Zuko said, as Sokka sat down. Zuko sat down next to Sokka and

Teo. "I found out that Aang's bison was lost. So I figured that if I found it

and took it, Aang would come looking for it and..."

"Well that was a pretty stupid plan." Sokka said without looking at Zuko.

"Anyway..." Zuko went on pretending he didn't hear Sokka's remark. "My uncle

followed me to Lake Laogai and convinced me not too. So instead, I set him

free."

A loud thud came from Sokka hitting his finger with the rock, again. He was

just

too shocked that he heard such a thing. He looked at Toph who had the same

expression on her face. Sokka cleared his throat, "Well, The Duke seems to be

taking a long time getting those rocks." Sokka sighed, "I needed one for a

screw driver." Sokka took his sword out of its case, "Sorry

swordy."

"You named your sword swordy Sokka?" Teo asked, a slight smile playing at his

lips.

"You sound surprised at that." Toph joked

"Ha Ha." Sokka mocked.

"When did you get a sword?" Zuko asked.

"A few weeks ago." Sokka said flatly, " Paindao trained me."

Zuko let out a small "Ha" at Sokka's remark.

"What?" Sokka said jumping up and getting in Zuko's face again.

"I've heard stories about Piandao." Zuko said, "Fought off a hundred fire

nation soldiers. I highly doubt he'll train you." The skepticism was thick in

the comment.

"Well, do you want to make something of it?" Sokka said in a threatening

tone, backing up and getting into a fighting stance." I see that sword on your

back. Let's do this right now!"

Zuko stood up and reached back. He grabbed the sword handle with one hand.

Then what seemed like to be in one motion, he spilt them in half, having one

part of the whole in each hand.

"Ok so you have two." Sokka said. "Still shouldn't be a problem." Sokka

lunged forward toward Zuko.

Toph, slammed the ground with her foot, causing the ground she and Teo were

sitting on to rise up.

"Why'd you do that?" Teo asked,

"This is going to get ugly." Toph said, "and I sure do not want to be

anywhere near it."

Zuko caught Sokka's blade in between his two blades, Zuko then lifted up his

foot and kicked Sokka causing him to fall down. Zuko ran toward Sokka, to

which he saw just in time to roll out of his way. Just as Zuko passed him, he

quickly got up and was back-to-back with Zuko.

"You're pretty good." Sokka said, as he swung his blade in Zuko's face.

"Thanks." Zuko said blocking Sokka's sword. "You're not so bad yourself."

Quickly Zuko ducked, and removed his swords, causing Sokka to fall down.

Thinking quickly, Sokka ducked his head under and rolled then quickly to stand

up again a few feet away from Zuko. He ran toward Zuko again, giving his sword

a low swing. Trying to dodge the attack, Zuko lost his balance. With Zuko

lying on the ground, Sokka seized his opportunity and put his foot on Zuko's

chest, putting the point of his sword in Zuko's face.

"You are pretty good." Zuko remarked. Sokka smirked and reached out his hand

and helped Zuko up.

"I do not believe this!" Toph said, flabbergasted as she lowered the

platform, "Are they actually getting along." She whispered it to Teo.

"It would seem so." Teo said just as amazed. He had only known both of the

boys for a short time, but even so, this was amazing!

"Hey doesn't mean it like the guy" Sokka said after hearing Teo and Toph's

remarks. "Let's just say...it's neutral… for now."

"Well that's good because I still don't like you." Zuko said brushing the

dirt off of him. Zuko turned over his shoulder, and gave a smirk to Sokka.

Zuko started to walk off.

"Wait a moment," Sokka said, "Where do you think you are going?"

Zuko shrugged, "Might go looking around this place." Zuko waved his hand and

resumed walking away, "Never seen a Air Nomads Temple. This'll be good time

to explore one."

"Well you go and have fun with that, or whatever it is that evil psychopathic

fire benders do. " Sokka said as he continued to build

Teo's chair.

After a few minuets silence, and Sokka coming close to the completion of

Teo's chair, which was another amazing thing Sokka had done that day. Toph

spoke up, "You know Snoozles, I'm surprised you let Zuko go off and explore so

easily."

"You're point?" Sokka said, not taking his eyes off Teo's new chair.

"Well didn't Katara say she was going off to explore the temple this

morning?" Toph lifted an ebony eyebrow suggestively.

Sokka eyes went wide. He dropped his rock and ran off in the directioin Zuko

had gone that morning. Sokka slowed as he passed, The Duke, "Hey, The Duke,

finish up Teo's chair for me, ok!" Sokka ran off.

"Uh, ok?" The Duke said, watching Sokka run into the bushes.

All three of the young teenagers heard a "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU

FREAK!" Toph couldn't suppress the giggles.


End file.
